Talk:Jennifer Lien
PNA-incomplete I have added a pna-incomplete to this page. Lien was a regular on Voyager for four years and deserves more than a two sentance page. Any assistance would be apreciated. -- Jaz talk 05:44, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :She was also in American History X, as mentioned in the paragraph above. Why isn't it in the list below? :Is there a good reason to list it twice? the list is for films left out of the paragraph... :wasn't she in American History IX and American History VII also? ::Does anybody know of a source explaining why she left (or was let go from) Voyager? --From Andoria with Love 21:07, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :::I remember it being said at the time that she had a drug problem and was considered unreliable, but I no longer have any idea where a good source is. -- – 19:13, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure how trustworthy it is, but I found I found this on a forum discussing this very topic: :::::Originally Garrett Wang (Harry Kim) was to be fired from Voyager. All cast members original contracts (with the exception of Kate Mulgrew I think) expired at the end of season 3, and where being renegotiated. :::::Originally the cliffhanger to season 3 was not suppose to involve the Borg or Species 8472, but actually meant to be , already forshadowed in the Kes episode . Also it is to note that "Year of Hell" orginally didn't involve time ships, reset buttons or any of that jazz, it was a medium sized arc for season 4 showing what happens when Voyager gets into bad trouble. :::::But at the time it was decided that some new fresh blood needed to be introduced into the show (to help boost the ratings), and thus the producers decided on creating the character of a Human, Assimilated into the Borg at a young age and then forced by Janeway to be reintroduced back into human society. So the entire Scorpion plot was developed from there. :::::Now the sticking point was that the producers wanted to keep the cast at 9 members, not have it go up to 10, so somebody had to go. And originally it was to be Garrett Wang. The Producers didn't particularly like Wang and he was known to be lazy (he was suspended from 2 episodes late in season 3 - and another one due to his constant lateness to the set every day). At the end of Scorpion Part 1, Harry Kim, after being striked by Spieces 8472 was dying - thus killing off the character. :::::But something happened during the summer hiatus that changed everything - Garrett Wang was choosen as one of People Magazine's 50 most beautiful people for 1997. The producers, for goodness knows what reason saw this as a sign and decided to keep Wang. But at this time Jeri Ryan had already been signed onto the cast and the producers need to get rid of one of the cast members. The axe unfortunately fell on the lovely neck of Jennifer Lien. Some people accuse Jeri Taylor of delivering the pink slip, though I for one do not know. :::::So the episode was written at the last minute as a send off for Kes. :::::All drug addiction rumours that have circulated that internet about Jennifer Lien are totally false and incredibly nasty. ::::Again, not sure as to the reliability of the source, though I'm relatively sure that Lien's supposed "drug addiction" was false. You can find the forum this is from here. --From Andoria with Love 20:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::The forum poster's profile page refers to his home page, and as far as I know, his first name is Robert, but the surame can't be found anywhere. Maybe the photos might help. The pages themselves were last modified around 07.2003. -Mardus 17:25, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Photo So many Main Actors recently got a new photo sometimes unnecessarily, but Lien definitely needs a better one than this. Kennelly 10:54, 23 July 2007 (UTC) : Speaking of recent photos. Does anyone know why in the world she has gained so much weight? I couldn't find anything on imdb or anywhere about that, like whether some circumstance in her life changed, but i thought it would be interesting to know. Well she looks happy in her pics and thats all that matters I guess, but she looks really very different now. This is a rather recent pic of her I found (summer 08). I dont know about how this whole posting pics and copyright issues on here works so I am not even gonna go there. http://www.flickr.com/photos/madzilla/2768895398/ – Distantlycharmed 00:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Som people get lazy as they get older; she might be one of them. — Morder 00:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Or some people are a normal weight, now they're not acting and are just a full time mother! Drug Addiction I really have a problem with the new edit regarding her drug addiction. I understand its followed by the line "most likely false", but I see it as baseless promulgation of an insulting rumor to even mention it... especially if we're going to follow it with "most likely false". Things like this are how rumors persist. I find that edit in bad taste. Hossrex 01:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, don't know what I was smoking when I added it. Removed. --From Andoria with Love 07:54, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::My dear Shranny, there's help for you with that. intervention! --TribbleFurSuit 01:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC)